


I licked it, so it's mine.

by glittercake



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is a little shit, Childish nonsence, Everyone Is Alive, Friends to Lovers, Implied Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nat is a good bro, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), licking of inanimate objects and also food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercake/pseuds/glittercake
Summary: "You know!!" Sam calls after him, "Gonna choke you in your sleep one day, I swear!"Bucky turns and gives him a cocky, sunlit grin, "Oh baby!" he shouts back, "Don't tease!"





	I licked it, so it's mine.

The first time Bucky does it Sam's sitting with Nat at the breakfast counter minding his own business. 

He strolls in there, pants hanging low, no shirt and meanders around. He makes coffee, pours some cereal and places it down opposite theirs. 

Slowly, Bucky picks up a Cheerio between his fingers and drags it down the length of his tongue. Then another and another, until he's licked every individual fuckin' Cheerio probably. He looks Sam dead in the eye for the duration of this insanity. 

And okay, this bullshit's kind of justified since Sam did help himself to Bucky's perfect, golden brown toast yesterday morning when he turned his back.  But now he's taking it to a whole different level. 

Nat's toast is paused halfway to her mouth, "Uh…."

Sam just stares at him with what he thinks must be a dead look, blinking real slow. Look, he's surprised, and kind of wants to laugh but Bucky won't get that satisfaction from him. 

Bucky shrugs, says, "I licked it, so it's mine." like a goddamn child and then excuses himself to the bathroom. 

Natasha looks at Sam, then to the bowl of cereal. "Okay... Sure," she says and gets up with her toast and coffee, gives Sam another half worried, half I-don't-wanna-know look. 

Sam doesn't touch Bucky's cereal, not because he licked it—come on, Sam's had worse things in his mouth than cooties—but because he is quite taken aback by it. Because Bucky fucking Barnes is a shit.

**~**

Next time he does it they're in the gym and Sam heads for the weights. There's a set with a really nice grip that he prefers to all the others. Unfortunately so does everyone else, especially Bucky but Sam makes it over there first this time 

They both grab it. This is their entire friendship: a perpetual circle of unnecessary bickering that Sam wouldn't actually trade for anything. Not that he'd ever say that out loud. 

Sam thinks it's going to turn into a tug of war for a second, but Bucky lifts the weight with zero effort and licks a long stripe down the handlebar. It leaves a gross, wet trail. 

Thank the gym gods for mandatory sanitizing after each session, huh?

"Man, what the hell?!" Sam shrieks and yanks his hand away despite the image of Bucky's tongue doing that to a long cylinder like object. That thought is promptly excavated from Sam's head. _Promptly._

"Licked it, so it's mine," Bucky smirks at him, winks too, and Sam thinks he better move before his brain find a way to make that dirtier than it needs to be.  

"Something's deeply wrong with you, Barnes," he says flat, and skedaddles; hears Bucky snort behind him. 

He's totally not watching Bucky pick up twice Steve Rogers' weight. He's not. He specifically ain't looking at his back flex and strain in that stupid, loose tank top. He is most definitely not allowing his eyes to travel lower than that either. That would just be ridiculous.

Instead, Sam gets into his own workout, decides to work on his legs. 

His thighs burn and he lets his hands run along the bulging muscles as he pushes himself a little further when it becomes almost unbearable.

He's breaking a proper sweat by then, and when he finally releases the weights, he lifts his head to find Bucky staring from across the mats. Mouth open, his eyes wide when they connect with Sam's. 

Sam's never seen someone flush that rapidly; all the way down his neck. He doesn't get to linger on it since Bucky spins around and rushes off to the showers. 

Nat's, lurking around beside him, squirts water into her mouth, then grins at him with a terrible look on her face. A devilish little smirk. "Huh." 

"Huh, what? What?!" 

"Oh. Nothing," she says and goes all Black Widow again, slinking off. 

**~**

They're undercover at a gala dinner, both in tuxedos, which is in itself a very distracting thing for both of them. Bucky's hair's down to his collar, straight and shiny since Nat used that heated tong on it. Sam looks damn fine himself, can't blame Barnes for stealing glances when he thinks Sam doesn't notice.

"You look like a fancy, greasy penguin," Sam tells him, smiling. 

Barnes looks fondly at him, tips his head sideways, "Aw. Thanks. You smell like a perfume factory exploded." 

Bucky's finally over at the bar trying to get the Target's attention. The man had been seen exuberantly flirting with several guys at the party, and they figured why not hit his weak spot.

The big, burly dude finally turns to Bucky. Sam already hates the way he drinks Bucky in and the way his lips curl up into something dangerous. But Bucky's a grown-ass man, Sam reminds himself, even with a name like _'Bucky.'_

He's also kind of surprised at Bucky's suave response, the batting eyelashes, the fake smile that Sam knows for sure is fake because he's seen the real one. The real one is like watching a flower bloom, or the sun setting or a Falcon taking flight. (Yeah, he's partial, sue him.)

"Wow, you're really upping the charms on this one, huh?" he chirps over the comms, knowing Bucky can't respond without blowing his cover.

Sam watches as Bucky drags a hand through his hair, tilting his head up all coy then biting his goddamn lip at something the Target said. 

Shit. It's sort of a really gorgeous sight even though it's only for show.

"Those baby blues are doing all the work, man. Look at you!" Sam says, trying to hide the awe in his voice. Probably failing.

Bucky's smooth about it if he's surprised, doesn't show it aside from a brief, casual glance in Sam's direction.

"Oh yeah," he carries on when Bucky laughs at something the guy said, "Do the thing with the hair again, he loved that." (I loved that)

Bucky's jaw tightens, Sam's not sure if he's annoyed or trying not to laugh, but he listens and drags his hand through his hair.

Problem is, he uses the left not the right like he did before and Target catches sight of the metal. Immediately his face falls into a scowl.

"Shit. Compromised. Abort." Sam starts moving toward them just as the guy grabs Bucky's wrist and pulls his sleeve up.

Bucky is fast though; pulls his gun but the guy starts running.

"Cap! Target headed for the west exit!" Barnes calls out, and Sam sets off after him.

Once outside, they corner him in the garden. Both Sam and Bucky move to tackle him and stop halfway in.

The Target looks bewildered between them unsure about who's going to take him down.

Barnes glares at Sam, "Got here first."

"By like two seconds," Sam says.

"Still first." He gives Sam that shit eating grin and Sam just fucking knows what's about to happen.

"Don't you dare, Barnes! Don't—" Sam points a finger at him, but it's no use.

Bucky does it. He really does. He licks his palm, slap it against the Target's head, swoops his legs out from under him and takes him down, all in one smooth motion.

He's straddled across the Target's back, twisting his arms up to cuff him when he tells Sam, "I licked it so—"

"—Aw hell!" Sam groans and throws his hands up as he walks away. Barnes can fucking debrief Hill on this one by himself. 

**~**

It is somewhere between that night—after watching Bucky get hit on by some asshole—and chilling in the park post-mission one quiet Sunday afternoon, that Sam realizes he is probably a little sweet on this dude. A little smitten.

He notices all kinds of little things lately: How Bucky always picks a spot right beside Sam. How he buries is toes in under Sam's thighs while they watch a movie at home. He notices now as Bucky sits beside him, the way his hair falls loose from the ponytail, hanging so frustratingly into his face, Sam kind of wants to tuck it behind his ear. Wonders how soft it'll feel between his fingers.

Sam's absently sucking away at his Juice Pop while gazing at the wisps of Bucky's hair blowing with the breeze. The sun's catching him just right too, makes his dark hair glow golden. Perhaps more than a _little_ smitten, he admits.

Bucky looks at him then, seems surprised to find Sam staring. "What?"

Sam has to fight back a grin, doesn't want to just give it all up like that. Bucky has to work a little. Earn it.

"Nah, man. I'm just thinkin' about how you gobbled up your whole Juice Pop, and now you ain't got no more while I'm just enjoying this delicious—"

Sam's still babbling when Bucky leans in sideways and takes a long lick from the bottom of Sam's Juice Pop to the very tip and Sam thinks he's probably blacked out.

"Licked it," he says, winks and grabs it out of Sam's hand, "Now it's mine!!"

Bucky is up and running before Sam can get a hold of him.

"You know!!" Sam calls after him, "Gonna choke you in your sleep one day, I swear!"

Bucky turns and gives him a cocky, sunlit grin, "Oh baby." he shouts back, "Don't tease!" and sticks half the Juice Pop in his mouth.

And honestly, Sam is not even mad.

That thing looks far better in Bucky's mouth anyway.

**~**

"Let me tell you something," says Natasha and flips the t.v on, she hands Sam a beer. They're at Sam's place. Bucky is in the shower. "I never thought I'd see one of you three idiots pull your head out of your ass."

Sam makes a face at her, "What?"

She zeros in on him, so close he gets nervous for not having a weapon ready. "Rogers was fucking impossible, wouldn't go near anyone who remotely fluttered their eyes at him. So, I just gave up trying to hook him up. And Barnes is like a puppy."

"A puppy?!"

Natasha pulls her face to imitate what Bucky looks like 90% of the time.

"Oh. Yeah. Okay."

"Yeah." She says, "So he is never going to even attempt it."

"Wait. Attempt what? Lady, why are you so cryptic??"

She levels him with a Widow glare, and Sam puts his hands up.

"You think he's pretty don't you? You think he's funny and kinda dorky but really sharp too. Kinda wanna kill him half the time but stick your tongue down his throat twice as much." She looks at Sam, eyebrows high, prompting, "Right? Maybe even had a couple of dreams—"

"Okay!" Sam yelps and makes himself very straight on the sofa. "Okay… yeah, maybe." Because Jesus. Maybe he has had some dreams. About Bucky in nothing but a hair tie. Ain't nobody's business.

Nat smiles again like someone's tugging at her mouth with string. Scary. "Right. So, I'm saying they might be super soldiers—Barnes is a super soldier—but you're the one with balls of steel here, Birdman. Make a move."

She then gets up, kisses Sam's forehead and sees herself out. "Tell Barnes I said bye!" 

He loves her, but she's fucking terrifying. Not wrong. But terrifying. 

"Nat leave already?" comes Bucky's voice from the kitchen.  Sam didn't even see him exit the bathroom. He's towel-drying his goddamn beautiful hair. 

"Uh yeah. Said to tell you, bye."

Sam gets a little shifty when Bucky comes to sit beside him, warm from the shower and smelling like coconut shampoo. _God_. Sam dares a look over at him; finds that he's shaved the beard off totally now and Sam doesn't know what the hell to do with a young looking James Barnes. 

He looks just like those pictures in the history books, sans the long hair.  

Bucky's frowning at him again, probably wondering what the hell his problem is given the excessive staring he's been doing the past few days. 

"Like it?" he asks, smoothing his hand along his jaw. 

Sam's throat has gone a little dry, so he takes a sip of beer. "I do," he says but it comes out croaky and unsure. "I mean yeah, it looks real good, Barnes. Suits you." 

"Kinda look like that guy in the Smithsonian that gave Steve all them grey hairs huh?" Bucky's eyes narrow with mischief, and his smile is pretty much infectious, makes Sam go off too despite the statement being on the downside.

Sam shakes his head, "You look like you."

Which was, much to Sam's delight, the right thing to say. Bucky _beams_.

Apparently, Bucky takes the easiness between them as an opportunity to grab Sam's beer. This time though, Sam holds it steady in his grasp. 

Bucky's hand is curled around the neck of the bottle, and his lips part, stunned when Sam refuses to let him have it. 

Sam wets his bottom lip with his tongue, tries not to swallow too obviously at the way they're now locking eyes in some headstrong stare off. 

He reminds himself of Nat's orders. _'Make a move'_

Bucky gives the bottle a defiant little tug, looks at Sam like _how dare you not let me lick this too!_

"You know what—" Sam says, lets go of the bottle and swiftly pushes up out of his seat. He's sitting straddled across Bucky's lap, holding his shocked face in his hands before he even knows it. 

And well, it's too late to back off now, so he licks a stripe up Bucky's left cheek then the right. 

Bucky laughs and grabs Sam's hands, but doesn't attempt to get away.

"Oh my god!" He shrieks, "What the—"

Sam looks down into those pretty blue eyes and tells Bucky, "I licked it…" and proceeds to lick over Bucky's lips too, then kisses him soft and slow with just a bit of tongue. Just a tender thing. 

"So now it's mine." he finishes quietly, lets his thumb trace where his lips had been.

Bucky's smile is incomparable. Beautiful beyond what he's capable of saying. But perhaps words aren't really needed right now anyway. 

Bucky leans up and kisses him back, a little longer, little dirtier. 

Stealing Bucky's toast was _so_ worth it in the long run. 

**~**

Natasha returns the next morning for breakfast.

Through Sam's bedroom door, she hears Bucky:

"Oh, sweetheart. It's _huge_." 

Sam groans and sighs all at once and that's not something she ever needed to hear Captain America do.

"Licked it—" says Bucky, voice fading off, becoming muffled. 

Sam makes that noise again, and Natasha decides to skip breakfast and head straight to therapy. 

 


End file.
